Kyoko's Father
by RisaliaDragneel
Summary: Kyoko finally found out who her father was after all these years, and is shocked to find out he is alive. He has no clue Kyoko is his daughter, but he has many enemies. Having lost one person before even though she was right there she's vowed to do anything to protect them. She and Ren grow closer but her secret threatens their relationship. I don't own Skip Beat
1. Chapter 1: Fear

Chapter 1: Fear

So many things have happened since I overheard that one conversation that changed my life forever. Before the thing I worried about most was that Ren would know that I had fallen in love with him after I had vowed to never love again. In comparison this seems much worse because of how many people would be hurt if this secret was discovered. I've already been hurt physically by it because I chose to protect my niece from a man with a grudge against my father, her grandfather. The man isn't in his right mind, and he has tortured me making the marks only noticeable in area's that won't show when I act.

Today I had to meet with the man after my shoot, and the only thing that kept me from screaming in fear was that I had to protect her. She is just a child, and the marks from the whip that I have on my back would have killed her. Every time after I see him I go to a doctor disguised with realistic long hair that scrapes across the floor that I got from Ten-san. I used the name Misao, but I know the doctor realizes it's a disguise, and I know he has figured out I'm an actress. Thanks to him though the marks don't scar, and heal quickly. As long as they aren't fresh I could just say that they were scars from my childhood. Luckily he has not tried to claim me as a woman I don't think I'd be able to handle it if he did.

I have already turned eighteen, and I have been in many dramas. The one I'm in now I'm co-starring with Ren as his childhood friend, so far the script hasn't had any romance between the two of us. Right now Ren's character Kalen is dating his brother Kaito's best friend Reina, and my character to hide who she really likes has been flirting with Kaito. It has been hinted at though in the drama that Kalen and Ayano (my character) are in love, but don't want to ruin their friendship by pursuing it thinking that other could never feel that way about them. We've been filming it for about four months, and it's my first non-bully role. I am also in another drama as a teenage girl whose parents died, and is now running the family Ryokan.

"Kyoko it's time to go to the next scene," Director Ogata called, it's actually because of Director Ogata that I got this role.

"Alright director," I said smiling back as I became Ayano.

"You know Aya I've been lying to you," Reina said as she looked at me her eyes filled with tears.

I had to respond without a script, so I had no clue how the scene would go. Reina only had basic lines in order to make the drama flow the way he wanted. Sort of like how Ren did in Dark Moon once he had Katsuki perfected.

"Come on it can't be that bad Rei," I responded looking her in the eye.

"Yes it is. I've probably ruined our friendship because I stupidly listened to Kaito's advice," she said crying as she put her face into her hands.

"What did you do this time Rei?" I asked knowing when she and Kaito got together and plotted anything can happen.

"I know I told you I was dating Kalen, and we were just keeping it on the down low, but we aren't dating," she said shocking me as I stared at her my face showing my shock and anger.

"Why the hell would you make me think you were dating Kalen? Does he even know that you had told me you two were dating?" I asked my voice filled with anger.

"It's because Kaito thought you would get jealous if Kalen was dating someone, but the stupid idiot doesn't want to hurt you. Kalen is in love with you!" she said and I laughed my voice filled with pain.

"Kalen isn't in love with me. We are just childhood friends even if we did kiss when he got drunk," I said accidentally letting some Kyoko out.

"Wait you two kissed?" she asked looking shocked, looking around the set discreetly I noticed that most people thought I was still completely in character.

"Yes we kissed. I doubt he even knew it was me though, he was so drunk he probably would have even kissed a guy," I said letting the pain seep into my voice it was harder to keep a grasp on Ayano right now.

"He wouldn't do that Aya for goodness sakes Kalen has been in love with you since we were eight!" she said making my face go pale.

"You're lying," I said tears flowing down my face as I spun and ran away knowing that was what Ayano would do.

We were filming in the park, and I'd been told talking with Reina wouldn't be the whole scene, so I just ran blindly through the park. Which wasn't really smart considering I bumped into someone, and through my tears I could see Ren, as Kalen looking down at me concerned. I turned to run from him, but his arms wrapped around me trapping me there.

"Aya what's wrong?" he asked brushing a strand of hair out of my face as he looked down at me gently.

"Reina lied to me about something," I answered vaguely, recognizing his Katsuki look.

"I guess that would make you upset, you two tell each other everything," he said with a smile.

"She told me you two were dating," I blurted out before covering my mouth blushing red.

"Why would she tell you we were dating? Reina is going out with Kaito," he said shocking me even more and I probably resembled a fish at the moment.

"She's dating Kaito?" I asked and his eyes darkened.

"Maybe she lied because she knows you are in love with Kaito, and didn't want to hurt you," he said darkly as he turned to leave.

"She wouldn't do that Reina's always known that I've never loved Kaito, he was just a shield," I said without thinking again not wanting Kalen to keep looking so angry and depressed.

"Then why would she lie to you about dating me?" he asked his voice raising as he pinned my arms to my side as he looked down at me.

"She and Kaito thought I'd get jealous if you two were dating, and then she told me today that you two had never dated. She must have realized I'd never get jealous," I said lying to him while looking at him defiantly.

"If you'd never get jealous, why are you so angry she lied then?" he asked his eyes darkening more as his grip on my tightened.

"That's ... that's because she's my best friend we aren't suppose to lie to each other," I said stumbling a little.

"You don't sound so sure about that Aya," he said chuckling darkly as he pulled me against his body making me remember this drama wasn't just going to be a single kiss like a Fairy Tale romance would have. This drama's audience was older teens or young adults meaning some scenes could get a little heated.

"I ... I ... of course I'm sure," I choked out turning bright red, and trying to hide it by burying my head into his chest.

"Then look me in the eye, and tell me without stuttering that you weren't angry because she succeeded in making you jealous," he said daringly his voice filled with amusement and something I couldn't pin point.

"I wasn't jealous," I mumbled looking into his dark eyes filled with so many emotions.

"I think you were," he said.

Then before I knew what was happening he pulled me up tight against him, tilted my head, and kissed me. To everyone else even him I had never truly kissed Ren before, and Ayano's character left me as I remembered the night that he had been drunk. My arms wrapped around his neck, as I pulled myself tight against Ren and kissed him back with abandon. His lips tasted like chocolate which is weird considering Ren hate's sweets, but I could feel myself melting. All too soon he pulled away.

My eyes alight with the love I felt for him I struggled to make myself seem like I was still in Ayano's character as I blushed. Stumbling I pushed myself away from him, and looked at him letting the love fade my eyes as disbelief replaced it. I was glad that his eyes had been closed well I regained the emotion I should be feeling, and when his eyes opened the love I saw their made me choke on the words I wanted to say.

"Why the hell did you do that?" I asked angrily knowing that Ayano would think their friendship wouldn't last if they became a couple.

"Because maybe I want you to be jealous if I was dating someone else, Aya! Maybe I want to be introduced as more than your childhood friend, or your best friend!" he shouted as he looked down at me.

"I think you're confused Kalen. You can't want me to be jealous. It's ridiculous," I said with a laugh.

"Why is my love for you ridiculous!?" he shouted angrily.

"Kalen you are my best friend, and I think you've been around Kaito too much. You've never loved anyone before, so you are probably mistaking your protectiveness for me for love. I'll see you tomorrow Kalen," I said walking away from him my eyes filling with tears as I forced myself not to look back.

"Alright cut, good work guys we got what I wanted in one take," Director Ogata said with a bright smile.

I turned around to look at the set, and found Ren kneeling on the ground probably what Kalen had done when Ayano walked away. Ren seemed to still be in character because he was shaking as if he had really been rejected by the girl he loved. Now that I think about it he had told Bo basically two years ago that he was in love with a high school girl, but no one has ever heard of a love life involving Ren.

"Ren the takes over are you alright?" I asked looking down at him, and trying to not think about how much I wanted to kiss him again.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a little trouble breaking away from Kalen's emotions is all, I wonder if it would hurt that much, or more to be rejected in real life," he said and then went pale. "I'm so sorry Kyoko I didn't mean to refer to you."

"Ren it's fine. I rarely even think of Shoutaro these days," I replied truthfully and I could see he was shocked that I could say the name without anger.

"Does that mean you no longer want revenge?" he asked standing up, and looking down at me with a gentle smile.

"I haven't for a long time, there are more important things in my life right now then revenge," I said my eyes going dark as I thought of how I had to protect her from that monster.

"Kyoko are you alright?" he asked making me realize he had noticed the darkness I felt.

"Yeah I just have a lot on my mind right now Ren," I said, but as my phone rang I could feel the fear creeping up on me, "if you'll excuse me I have to take this."

I walked off the set feeling his eyes bore into me as I answered the phone my hand shaking. I knew without even looking at the name that it was him calling, and I was trying not to let my fear show on my face. Anyone who could see my face would end up worrying, and that could be dangerous.

"I thought you'd be here by now," he said his voice filled with anger that made my spine tingle.

"The shoot is taking longer than I thought it would," I said my words slightly shaking.

"You better get here soon, or I'll just go find your precious niece to entertain me, and my whip," he said laughing darkly.

"No don't I'll be there in twenty minutes at the most," I said my voice full of my fear and anguish.

"You better be," he said laughing crazily.

"Kyoko-chan is everything alright?" Director Ogata said.

After I learned the secret, I had asked for all of my jobs to only call me Kyoko and for my last name to remain a secret. I had told President Takarada that it was because with people looking me up more, and more if they knew my last name they could link me with Shou. He realized of course that it could be negative or positive and agreed to keep my name a secret.

"I'm sorry director I have to leave, I had forgotten I had a rescheduling with another job today, and I'm late," I said bowing down hating that I had to lie to him.

"It's fine Kyoko, I should have made sure to double check you had nothing else tonight when I decided to go a little longer," he said bowing down to me in return.

"No it's my fault by director."

With that I ran off knowing that my behaviour had been a little strange considering I never left a job without saying bye to everyone. My fear was building as I ran to the building I had to meet him at, afraid that he would take her anyway. I never had a taxi or car bring me here knowing that they'd find the place weird, and might stay around to make sure I was fine. If he had any reason to believe I had told anyone what he was doing, I know he would kill her.

"I'm sorry I'm late," I gasped as I ran into the warehouse and immediately felt the whip go across my bare stomach my top having ridden up when I ran here.

"You're lucky I decided to call," he said darkly as he handcuffed me to a post and whipped my back.

He never forced me to undress, and I had a feeling it was because he loved watching my clothes become tattered and bloodied as he whipped me. He never got turned on by this, but he found it highly entertaining as he thought of my father when he whipped me. When I asked him once what my father had done to him, I was forced to cancel my jobs for a week, and the doctor didn't let me out for that long. After the first time he stopped asking for me to pay, I wouldn't tell him who I was, and because he couldn't be sure I had the money I'd need he used his own money to pay for my treatments. In turn I secretly donated money every month to the hospitals abuse program.

I screamed against the gag as he broke open the skin on my back. The whip coming down again, and again. For an hour he whipped my back, breasts, and thighs, making sure they couldn't be seen no matter what type of costume I was wearing. He knew that if anyone had any idea of what was happening they'd secretly follow me, and he'd get caught. Because of that he made sure my costumes never revealed it knowing I wouldn't say anything in order to protect her.

"We're done for today, leave," he said as he licked at the blood on his whip smiling like the maniac he is.

I went out the side door that was blocked from view because of the dumpster in front of it. Changing quickly into the clothes I wore as Misao, and making sure I was walking confidently I made my way to the doctors. Walking there was difficult, and I was on the verge of passing out as I entered the small clinic. The nurse immediately took me to a room, after the third time I was here doctor Alain told them to take me to a room immediately, and unless if he was doing surgery to have someone else examine his patients for him. The nurses never thought I was his lover because I could see the pitying looks they gave me, but I also knew they had no clue why I was here so often, all they knew is that Alain would become pale and look horrified after I was here.

"Misao why won't you let me call the police?" he begged me as he walked in taking in my pale face immediately as he looked at me.

"I can't if he thinks the police know what's going on he'll kill someone very important to me," I told him gasping as he took my shirt off to look at my injuries.

"Misao you'll end up dead because of this. How can no one notice what is going on between you and your husband?" he asked looking at me angrily.

"Why do you think I'm married?" I asked panicking thinking he had found out who I really was.

"Because you're the type of girl who'd only have a child with the man she loves, and if she's married," he said shocking me as I stared at him.

"What do you mean child!?" I asked him scared at the prospect of being a mother.

"You're three months pregnant Misao, you left last time before I could tell you. Why would you stay with a man who hurts you like this? Do you want him to do this to your child after it's born, or kill it before it has the chance to live?" he asked me angrily as he applied medicine to the marks over my body.

"Wait you think the baby's father is the one doing this don't you? I asked as realization for his anger dawned on me.

"You mean it isn't?" he asked his voice tinged slightly with relief.

"No he's someone who'd rather die than hurt another human being. The man who did this has a grudge against my father, and because my father never knew I was born the man was going after my young niece. I had gone to pick her up from school since we became friends a long time ago, and he had been watching her creepily. The man didn't even hide the fact that he was going after her because of who her grandfather was, so I told him who I was, and showed him proof of it. I promised that any time he was to angry at what my father had done I'd let him do what he wanted to me without the police being involved, as long as he left my family alone," I told him knowing without details he'd still believe that it was the baby's father who had done this.

"Isn't there anything you can do to stop him?" he begged me.

"No, all I can do is protect her she's just a little girl she would end up dead if he took her," I said crying as I thought of her beautiful face covered in bruises as she was put into a coffin.

"Here's my home address Misao, if you ever need me when the clinic isn't open come there alright. I have a feeling you won't get treated otherwise," he told me tears flowing down his face.

"I will, but please keep my condition a secret Alain. No matter what happens though remember that I wouldn't accept any more help than this," I told him fearing that the moment that man knew I was expecting he'd kill me, and my unborn child.

"Misao be careful alright," he told me as I left the clinic.

The nurses eyes were on my, and I knew they could feel the tension from Alain. As I walked out the door of the clinic I found myself once again bumping into someone that day. I looked up to apologize, and felt my breathe freeze as I stared into the eyes of President Takarada. For a moment I had no clue what to say, and realized that if I didn't say anything it would be weird.

"I am so sorry sir are you alright?" I asked speaking in a heavily accented Japanese making it sound broken like I was struggling to speak.

"I'm fine miss are you?" he asked as he made sure I was steady on my feet probably noticing my wince when he touched my back.

"I fine. I had appointment to see doctor about my anemia," I said brokenly again making it sound like I was unsteady on my feet because I was anemic.

"Well maybe you can help me?" he asked switching to English.

"Of course," I replied with a Canadian accent.

"A young charge of my company has been donating money to this clinic, and I was hoping to do the same. Do you know if the doctor in charge is here?" he asked me.

"Yes Alain is in. He'd welcome any donation," I said happily.

"Thank you miss, and I hope you have a good day," he said leaving.

I sighed in relief as he went, and was glad that not even a hint of recognition had gone through his eyes. The president had probably heard from Sawara-san that I was donating money to a few clinics in the area, and wanted to join in. He always loved charities, and I was certain that neither he nor Alain could connect Misao with Kyoko.

_**I do not own Skip Beat, but it is one of my favorite animes/mangas**_


	2. Chapter 2: Am I Free

Chapter 2: Am I Free?

I woke up screaming that night although I tried to muffle my screams he heard right away. I could hear him run towards me as if a demon was on his heels. After the first session with the maniac I had been terrified, and I had waited outside Ren's apartment for him for hours. He believed I had a stalker again, and he arranged for me to stay with him in order for me to feel safe. During the night was the worst because of the nightmares, and I know he's been getting worried about me more and more.

"Kyoko," Ren sighed his eyes widening in relief as he saw me in bed with no sign of physical danger anywhere.

Without thinking I just threw myself at him wishing I could tell him everything, and that he could save me from this pain. Sometimes I wonder what Ren would do if he found out, and remembering what he had done for me as Setsu, or with the Beagle it terrified me. I never want to lose Ren again into that person who seems frozen in the darkness of his own thoughts. His hands rubbed my back soothingly as he laid us down on the bed. If anyone knew we stayed together now I knew they'd take it the wrong way, but even if I still had nightmares Ren made me feel safe when we're in the same room together.

"I'll never be free of this," I whispered quietly thinking he wouldn't hear me, but knew he did when I felt him stiffen against me.

"Free of what Kyoko? Please tell me what I can do to help you?" he begged burying his face into my hair sounding like a lost child more than a man.

"All you can do to help is stay beside me Ren for as long as you are able to, I only feel safe with you," I told him truthfully.

"This is about your stalker isn't it, are you sure you don't have any clue who he is?" Ren asked looking into my eyes, and I could see the torrent of emotions going through them.

"I don't know his name Ren," I answered truthfully glad that I didn't have to lie to him too much; in my mind the creep is just as bad as a stalker. As his hands gently rubbed my back I could feel myself drifting back off to sleep feeling safe in the arms of the man I love.

The next morning I don't know what had woken me at first because Ren was still sleeping beside me. His strong arms were wrapped around me waist, and it made me think back to when I had been his teddy bear when we played the Heel siblings. I could feel myself drifting back off before I heard a crash from the kitchen, and jerked up out of Ren's arms with a start. With a groan Ren opened his eyes, and looked up at me with a bright smile that quickly went away when he saw the expression on my face.

"What's wrong Kyoko, did you have another nightmare?" he asked concerned as he brushed my hair out of my face.

"No Ren there's someone in the apartment," I told him my voice barely above whisper.

"Let's not panic just yet, ok? I'll go out and see who it is, but it's most likely Yuki sweetheart," he told me as he got up making me realize for the first time he wasn't wearing a shirt.

Thoughts of who was in the kitchen left my mind as I stared at his chest he didn't even bother putting on a shirt as he left the room. I was a little disappointed oddly enough that he hadn't caught me ogling him, but knew at the moment the only thing on his mind was making sure I'd be safe. Ren cared for me more than anyone ever had in my life, although my father would be a different matter I'm sure if he knew who I was.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I heard Ren ask his voice filled with anger making a rare grudge antenna stand up.

I didn't even think of my safety as I left the room wanting to make sure Ren wasn't in any danger. I had my cell phone clutched in my hand in case I had to call the police, and I quietly crept down the hallway. The kitchen was quiet as I walked down the hall, and I knew I was trembling in fear, not for me, but for Ren. There is no way that I'd ever forgive myself if Ren was hurt, or worse because of me.

"Kuu, calm down," I heard a familiar voice say as I got closer making me realize that it was just because they had stopped yelling that I hadn't heard them anymore.

"Calm down you say, how can I when no one knew where she was this morning? When I couldn't get a hold of her after seeing that news report I was sure that next I heard about her, would be that her body had been found in a ravine, or something," my adopted father of sorts said his voice filled with anger.

"Ren what's the matter?" I asked walking into the kitchen as all three men's eyes turned to look at me, and a beautiful woman I hadn't known was there came and hugged me.

"It's so good to finally meet you Kyoko I've heard so much about you," the woman said with a bright smile.

"Thank god you're safe," Kuu said hugging me as well, and I could see the tears welling in his eyes when he looked at me.

"What's going on?" I asked again the tense atmosphere riddled with relief was suffocating.

"It would be easier to understand if you watch the news," President Takarada said turning on the television.

The news was showing an abandoned warehouse I knew well, and it was hard to keep a neutral expression on my face as I stared. It was surrounded by cop cars, paparazzi, and I could see an FBI vehicle as well. The focus though was on an FBI agent who was standing in front of the building.

"I'm sure most have already heard of the man who committed suicide here last night leaving a note about why he did, but at that moment we had no clue who the other traces of blood had belonged to. All we had known was that the girl whose blood it was, was the reason for the man to kill himself. Today though the DNA from the blood covered whip came in matching a missing person's report from eighteen years ago," a female reporter said.

"I know most people are wondering who the blood of the victim is, and whether or not she is still alive like the letter implies, but we cannot verify if she is alive or not. As for her identity we still can't reach the victim's father or brother, and until we do her identity is a secret," the FBI agent said.

I tuned the rest out after that I had never been glad to hear someone was dead before, and I wondered that if being glad he was gone made me a monster. As I looked at it I couldn't understand if the name was never released what had made them so worried. No one had known what I was going through, so why did they wonder where I was at the time of the report.

"When we saw this we had thought it might have been Kyoko because she's been acting terrified lately, and the suicide letter left behind seemed to explain her fear to me," President Takarada said looking at me.

"Why does this have to do with your stalker Kyoko?" Ren asked looking at me.

"I don't think so they said blood was found at the scene, right?" I asked as if I was confused.

"Yes, and a letter. The man had admitted to torturing a teenage girl who had never had him arrested in order to protect her niece. He said her father was his enemy, and he could feel himself getting closer and closer to killing her. What made him finally snap is when he followed her to a doctor who had been treating her, and learned she was pregnant. In the note he makes sure to state it was impossible for him to be the father since he had only used the whip to harm her," the president said looking into my eyes as I kept a mask of concern there.

"I still don't understand why you thought it would have been Kyoko," Ren said speaking exactly what I had been thinking.

"That's because there was no job scheduled for Kyoko yesterday even though she told Director Ogata she was late for one. A stage hand had called concerned this morning asking about Kyoko since he had seen the look of fear on her face when she was on the phone yesterday, but knowing her tendency to overreact he wanted to ask what job she had been late for yesterday. What was the call about Kyoko?" the president continued.

I just looked at them trying to think of what I could say that would seem believable. Ren was always able to tell when I lied directly, so how can I get out of this one. They all looked at me expectantly as I tried to think of something, their eyes growing more and more concerned as I continued to remain silent. Lying to them hurt because I know that they all want what is best for me, but how am I suppose to explain anything to them.

Then with a phone call I had a way out, although I know it would make Ren mad at me. With a sigh I answered the phone glad that it was him since he'd be able to back me up without me technically lying as long as I never said everything. Ren's eyes were expectant as he hoped for the reason of the call to be explained through this.

"Shou, I thought I said everything that needed to be said yesterday," I answered angrily watching as Ren's eyes filled with slight anger, but everyone else was relieved thinking that he explained everything.

"No you didn't I told you we have the paper work signed by your mother for the betrothal between us. You are legally my fiancée Kyoko," he said angrily.

"You really should stop saying that Shou. I am not yours, and I never will be," I said watching as Ren's eyes became even darker.

"You can't break the agreement without parental consent Kyoko," he stated angrily.

"That thing was never valid considering my father never signed it Shou, unless if dead both parents signatures most be on it, and I know for a fact he never signed it," I said laughing.

"Your father is dead Kyoko," he screamed at me.

"No he's not Shou, and if you go ask that woman she can tell you that. Besides I'm already spoken for," I said happily.

"Damn it Kyoko where are you? I don't care what you say, you are mine!"

"You're interrupting something Fuwa-kun, so why don't you hang up, and preserve some dignity," Ren said unknowingly making Shou think he was the man I'd implied already had me especially since it's only six at the morning.

With that Ren hung up my phone and glared at it angrily as if it was Shoutaro himself. Kuu and the unknown woman were still looking at us with wide eyes, and the president was smiling largely knowing that Ren had just implied to the reason I was a love me member that we were in a relationship. I think though that he was also happy that I hadn't tried to grab the phone back from Ren to clear up the ideas that would be flowing around in his head about us.

"I thought you told me yesterday you rarely ever thought of Fuwa, but now I find out you two have been meeting!" Ren stated angrily his fake gentleman's smile fighting to stay on his face as I felt his anger.

"Thank you Ren," I said throwing myself at him.

Everyone's jaws dropped open, and Ren was spluttering like a fool as I hugged him tightly to me. The president's expression was that of his goofy they're in love face. To me I was surprised I didn't blush, but then again I'm not the same girl as I was when Ren and I first met. Of course that moment just had to be the one that Yashiro-san opened the door to Ren's apartment immediately squealing like a fan girl when he saw me hugging Ren.

"Why are you thanking him, Kyoko?" Kuu asked his jaw snapping back up at Yashiro's squeal.

"That's because Shou wouldn't leave me alone about a document my mother had signed without my father's consent. I got legal advice on it as soon as I learned about it, and because I have proof my father is alive it isn't valid. Even if a parent doesn't know about his or her child, as long as they are alive a betrothal agreement has to have both parents signatures," I said with a laugh watching as their faces dropped.

"You mean your mother had you betrothed to Fuwa?!" Ren asked his anger coming back.

"No she tried to," it's just funny she was the one who gave me the legal advice on this, I added on in my head.

"Wouldn't marrying him be the perfect revenge though?" Yashiro asked as he realized that it would have been to the old me.

"No for two reasons, one I don't want revenge anymore, and two he wants to still own me. Besides I..." I broke off realizing I shouldn't mention anything about that at the moment.

"Besides you, what?" Kuu asked.

"Nothing, by the way otou-san why are you in Japan?" I asked using the perfect topic changer.

"Kuu came here after being informed by an old friend that there was a documentation of Hizuri Kuon's marriage," the president said.

Ren's eyes went wide, and I knew Yashiro-san was confused as he looked between Ren, Otou-san, the president, and the woman. My face was hidden from view by Ren towering over me making me realize Ren, and I were still hugging. Instead of jumping away I just cuddled into him more, and asked the question I knew would be expected of me.

"If he got married why are you only hearing about it now? Shouldn't Otou-san have been invited to the wedding?"

"That's what I would have expected to Kyoko, but the thing is Kuon wasn't even known to be in a relationship, and the name of his wife is unknown," the woman said making me realize she had to be Julie, Otou-san's wife.

"Why not call to ask him?" I asked yawning slightly and wrapping my arms tighter around Ren as if I was using him as a teddy bear.

"Our son hasn't called us in years, and the marriage registration papers had something spilled on them, meaning only his copy has the name of his wife on it," Kuu said making Ren stiffen slightly.

"You've seen I'm fine now, so why don't you go see him, and ask?" I said as if I had no clue who Kuon really is.

I peeked out from under Ren's arms, and watched as the three adults who knew Ren's real name shifted about. Looking up I could see the shock, and surprise on Ren's face, and Yashiro-san just looked out of it. The four of them glanced back, and forth wondering what they were suppose to do, clearly knowing that Ren wouldn't leave me alone.

"That does make sense," Yashiro-san said joining into the conversation for the first time.

"It's not like you guys are hiding anything about him, right?" I asked with a smirk.

"Kyoko?" Kuu said in a questioning tone confused.

"You know Kuon don't you?" President Takarada asked sounding shocked well Ren's face went white.

"There's not much I can't uncover as Bo," I said smirking happily.

"You're Bo?" Ren asked looking at me shocked, and confused.

"Yeah. Bo was my first regular job," I stated.

Ren's face was so shocked, and I knew he felt a little betrayed only finding out now that the Rooster he confided in was me. Then he stiffened as he probably remembered everything that he had told me as Bo, and that I had to know he was Corn as well. Everyone else, especially Yashiro-san looked confused as they stared between the two of us not understanding why my being Bo was such a big deal. The president however had a big smirk on his face looking between us, and I realized that he was expecting me to act jealous since I had just heard the man I was in love with was married.

"I'm confused what does Kyoko being Bo have to do with the identity of Kuon?" Yashiro-san asked finally breaking through his shock.

"That's because Ren once told Bo that he had a childhood friend who had miss pronounced his name because he had said it with an English accent instead of Japanese. He also mentioned how she had mistaken him as a Fairy, and he had been keeping it a secret that he was her friend because he didn't want to ruin her dreams of fairies," I said, but everyone still looked confused.

"Basically she's telling you that I admitted to her, I was the Corn who gave her her magic blue stone," Ren added looking down at me in shock still.

"His mentioning the mispronunciation made me remember how when Otou-san had first told me I'd be playing his son Kuon; I had heard him say Corn. That just confirmed the fact that Ren had to be Kuon," I said laughing as Yashiro finally understood where we were going with all of this.

"What I don't understand though is I told Bo who I was in love with, but you never let on that you knew?" Ren asked.

"You never included a name Ren, how would I know who you're in love with?" I said truthfully.

"Does that mean that Kyoko is the one you married then?" Yashiro said interrupting our conversation with a fan girl squeal.

Everyone turned to us looking expectantly especially since the others had known I had stayed at Ren's. Even Ren turned to me looking hopeful that I would say that I was the one Ren had married, and it scared me. Otou-san's face was the worst because I knew he was hoping that I was now his daughter legally, and not just through a role. I knew my words would hurt them.

"Kyoko Mogami is not the name on the marriage license, the name Kyoko isn't on it at all," I added when they looked hopeful probably hoping I had put my father's name down on it.

"Then who did you marry Kuon?" Julie asked tears filling her eyes.

"I don't know I'm as lost as you all are," he said, and I could feel him shaking as I hugged him.

"I'd love to stay, but I have to get to work now," I said as I looked at my watch and realized we'd been here discussing this for two hours.

Leaving the room in silence I went to get dressed as I took on the role of Miyumi, the girl I was playing for my other drama. Today is the first day of filming for it, and I couldn't wait. This movie, and the one with Ren could get me out of being known as the scariest bully/protagonist in the acting world, and show that I was capable of other roles then this. Everyone was still standing where I left them when I went out the door, and the building.

The moment I was outside a man in a uniform approached me, and I realized that even if they hadn't gotten a hold of my family they had probably been able to track me down with little details. Even if my name is different, and I hadn't known until today about the kidnapping they would have only needed to figure out who had been waiting outside of her school the day it had all started. After all every detail, but my name would have been left in the journals he had kept.

"Reina Takarada?" the man asked as he approached me.


	3. Chapter 3: Protection

Chapter 3: Protection

"Reina Takarada?" the man asked again making sure his voice was low enough, so that no one outside could hear him.

"Who are you?" I asked instead of answering his question neither confirming nor denying his assumption.

"I'm Special Agent Kent Aries, the man who was in charge of her kidnapping eighteen years ago," the man said holding out his badge for me to take.

"How do I know this badge is real, and not just a prop for a drama or something?" I asked him.

The man turned around and shuffled through a briefcase that was leaning on the hood of his car. I know most people having seen the badge would have believed him right away, but as I'm an actress I can never be too careful. As he turned around I saw an envelope in his hand, and a triumphant expression on his face. He handed it over without hesitation.

Kyo Moga was the name on the letter making me understand immediately who it was from since only two people in my life had ever refereed to me as that. With shaky hands I opened the letter:

_Dear Kyo:_

_ I know it's been a long time since you heard from me, and for that I'm sorry. Ever since Setsuo's accident it's been hard for me to contact you. I saw the news last night, and immediately called the man who had been in charge of your case, remember how I told you that you weren't Kyoko Mogami that she had been switched with you when she went for an appointment. At that time you both still had blue eyes since the color had never changed until you were two months old. _

_ Knowing you you've probably already figured out who your father is, and you might have even found out your real name. The world is dangerous for you right now especially after what that maniac did. Kent is one of the few men I trust, and he will be overseeing your security until this dies down. That is unless if you want to tell the world who you are, which I doubt, so instead I want you to be safe. He only needs to follow you to and from film locations since I trust the man you've been staying with. I love you sweetheart._

_ Sincerely:_

_your Uncle Ian_

Included in the letter was also a picture of Ian and Aries-san to prove that this letter wasn't a forgery. If Ian trusted him then so did I, it was hard to gain his trust especially after what had happened between Setsuo, and I thirteen years ago. Plus Ian didn't trust feds or the police, really I only know of two other men who had my uncle's complete trust one of them who was my father, his brother-in-law.

"Alright the answer is yes I am her," I said not truly wanting to say in the words that I'm a Takarada.

"Ian has asked me to protect you; he told me you'd most likely refuse to let your father or brother know that you're alive. I will escort you everywhere, but I have been told that if you are with Tsuruga-san that you don't need me. Considering how young he is and Ian's viewpoints I wonder what he has done to gain his trust," Aries-san said to me.

"Even if I wanted to, I had no clue that they had even met, but of course Japan's number one actor would have met the famous director Moga at least once," I replied.

"Since you understand Kyoko-sama I have been ordered to make sure you get to your productions, if you don't want people to know who I am Ian suggested that I be introduced as your manager. He told me as you didn't have one yet, he could pull some strings with the Boss, if not I'll be introduced as your bodyguard," he said formally making me wonder if he considered me as important as my father even if no one, but Ian and he knew me as a Takarada.

"I'd prefer you being introduced as my manager," I told him.

With that he bowed down to me, and opened the limo door for me. It made me wonder if he had worked as a bodyguard before becoming an agent since he slipped into the role well. Travelling in a limo was weird, but I knew that after what had happened uncle found it necessary for me to travel well protected. Sometimes I wonder why uncle had never made me confront me father before, since he had been asking me since I was a child before I even truly knew who I was if I had wanted to meet my father. Like then I was still scared, but it was worse now considering what had happened with Setsuo, if it was known I was a Takarada it would be harder to protect Maria.

"We're here, Kyoko-sama," Aries-san told me, my door had already been opened by him.

I took the hand he offered only to climb out before dusting myself off, and putting on my most dazzling smile. Many people were watching us, and I could see their confusion on who the obviously foreign man beside me was. I giggled as I watched people check him out as we walked through the studio to the set we'd be filming The Tragedy and Life of Miyumi Renka on. When I first heard the name I hadn't thought it was creative, but there was no other word then tragedy that described Miyumi's life perfectly, and most of the movie is in Miyumi's view point.

The story started out when Miyumi's parents died when she was fourteen years old, and continues with brief flashes of the struggles she had to face. The main story was from when she was eighteen though, and having to struggle to keep the Ryokan open. After her parents death Miyumi and the old chef were the only ones who stayed of the staff. Every day she works herself to the bone for her customers, only having the chef Koto-kun to help her, and he was busy enough himself with cooking. The drama seems more like a real life story with the plot basically being about her keeping the Ryokan afloat.

"Kyoko-chan you finally have a manager," director Shinai commented as he walked up to us.

"I am Kent Aries, I look forward to working with you director along with Kyoko-sama," he replied with a deep bow.

"A pleasure to meet you Aries-kun," he said with a slight bow back to him.

"Kyoko-chan today is when we film scenes of the episode where Koto's niece comes to visit her beloved uncle, well her brother is working in the neighbouring town," the director informed me.

"Is her brother going to be shown in this episode?" I asked Moko-chan was the one playing Koto's niece Caren, but the man who'd play her older brother still hasn't been announced. Truthfully nothing about what her brother's role for the drama had been announced as of yet.

"No, Ichio-kun doesn't appear in the drama in anything other than name until the second season," the director said his eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Alright I'll go prepare, Aries-kun I'll show you the way to the dressing room, so that if you need to come and get me you know where it is," I said dismissing myself with a bow.

When I had first heard about Moko-chan playing Caren, I had been so excited, but I was worried that they wouldn't reveal anything about Ichio-kun. I wonder if they even have an actor to play Ichio-kun yet, except for him all the recurring actors had their names announced at the beginning of the project, even if they wouldn't appear until the second season.

Snapping myself out of my thoughts I entered the familiar dressing room with Kyoko-sama over the door. Aries-kun was leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the door before I closed it, and I knew that even here he wouldn't stray far from me. It sort of made me glad that he wouldn't be like this when Ren was around because I didn't want him to get confused over our relationship, and just like that I knew why Ian had said he would trust me with Ren.

With my thoughts lingering on that I dressed quickly into my kimono, and closed my eyes. Reopening them Miyumi had replaced Kyoko. With confidence she strolled out of the room, but there was an underlining exhaustion hidden within her movements. Strolling through the set many heads turned as they watched the young and tired beauty walk past them. There wasn't a trace of Kyoko left this was the lead Miyumi.

"Alright we will begin the filming at the part where Miyumi collapses in the garden, and is found by Caren," the director said motioning for the two girls to get on stage.

_It had been a tiring day at the Ryokan, and Miyumi was glad that all the guests except for one were gone. The only remaining guest at this time was Kaji a man who had come here every year with his sister since they were children. Even after Bella's death he still came here to relive the memories he had. Other than Kato-kun, Kaji could be considered a father like figure to her. Getting up she was ready to go get something to eat, but a wave of dizziness crashed over her, and she fell. _

_ "Hey are you alright, someone help. HELP!" Miyumi could hear someone shouting as the darkness swallowed her. _

"Director, director," Kotonami-san's voice screamed cutting through the scene as she shook her best friend. "Kyoko really fainted."

"What!?" several people exclaimed since the actress had looked fine this morning.

"Kuon I don't want to get up yet," they heard her say as she swatted at Kotonami-chan's hands that were still shaking her.

"Kyoko I'm not Kuon, whoever he is, mo," her best friend replied, and with a start I woke up.

"What do you mean by Kuon Moko-chan?" I asked as if I had no clue who Kuon really was, and I had never heard the name before.

"You said Kuon I don't want to get up yet, so who is Kuon?" she asked looking into my eyes as if she could read every secret I ever had through them.

"I didn't say Kuon I said Corn, I must have been dreaming of the fairy prince," I told her with my best innocent expression.

"Oh yeah I forgot about him," Moko-chan said sighing in relief looking happy.

"I'm fine now director I just got a little too close to the role, and must have actually fainted with her," I offered in explanation.

"I forgot we were dealing with you Kyoko-chan it's scary how well you can get into your roles sometimes," the director said.

Everyone looked relieved after that, but I could see Aries-san looking at me suspiciously and knew he didn't believe me. I wonder what all uncle knew to tell him about me as background, or if uncle even knew everything. Knowing him he had probably had a private investigator check up on me, I would have thought a bodyguard, but then uncle would have put a stop to that maniac sooner. A few people started to look at my concerned, and I reeled back the feelings of Mio instantly, she always comes out whenever I'm truly angry.

After I fainted we went back to work right away, but I wasn't as into my role as I was at the start. I knew that I had really fainted because I hadn't eaten anything this morning, and being pregnant from what I had heard skipping meals makes you more prone to faint. So many times during the shoot I had to stop my hand from drifting down to my belly, it's so hard to believe in six months time I'll be a mother. Soon enough I'll have to get ultra sounds and stuff done to make sure my child is healthy.

The shoot that day ended at lunch time for me, and I had to head over to my other drama with Ren. Aries-san followed me and looked disapproving, probably because we wouldn't have time to stop for lunch, and he had told me he only had snacks in the limo. If Ren had been with us he wouldn't have had a problem leaving the set during the shoot before we had to leave, so that I could eat lunch. During the ride to the studio I munched on a few fruits that were in the mini fridge, and made sure to drink a lot of water.

"Kyoko," a familiar voice called out as soon as I stepped out of the limo followed by Aries-san, and I smiled as Yashiro-san ran up to me Ren reluctantly trailing behind him.

"Hello again Yashiro-san," I told him smiling brightly.

"We've been given an extra hour because the director wants to film a few scenes without you and Ren, but Ren's refusing to go to lunch with me even though he hasn't eaten yet," he told me pouting.

"Yuki why must you always bring Kyoko into are arguments?" Ren asked sighing as he stared at me waiting for my usual lecture about how you shouldn't skip meals.

"Not that Kyoko-sama can say much about that since she skipped lunch today as well," Aries-san said with a frown even though I waved my hands telling him not to say it.

Ren and Yashiro turned to look at me with expressions of disbelief on their faces, well I smiled sheepishly back at them. Then they both turned to look at Aries-san at the exact same time looking confused, and then shocked when they both finally realized I had come out of a limo. With a sigh I wished that the limo would have disappeared behind me, it would be easy to explain Aries-san, but how am I supposed to explain the limo?

"Ren, Yashiro-san this is my new manager Kent Aries, but we better hurry for lunch if you want to have time to eat before we have to be back on set.

With that they were distracted luckily as Ren offered his hand for me to take. Yashiro-san looked like a fan girl at first, and then he frowned as he remembered this morning's conversation. Aries-san smiled as if approving of Ren, and I instantly knew that my thoughts earlier were right, he and my uncle know exactly who Ren is. Following them to the cafe in the building I could feel my stomach churning as the smells hit me, and I instantly wanted to bolt out of there, but knew I couldn't without raising the suspicion of the three men standing around me.

I went to sit with Yashiro-san and Aries-san since Ren knew exactly what to get me on any day no matter how it would change. Ever since we had acted as the Heel siblings we'd been able to basically read the other's mind which is why it had been so hard for me to hide what was going on from him. That's also the reason that I feel apprehensive of the fact that with Aries-san around people might start to become suspicious, especially if he and uncle wouldn't give up the limo.

"Yashiro-san how long have you been Ren's manager?" Aries-san asked turning to Ren's manager, and I knew he was trying to gain info on everyone close to me in order to see how trust worthy anyone other than Ren would be with me.

"I've been his manager from the start when he was fifteen which would be about seven years now," he answered with a smile.

"Aries-kun I hope what I chose is to your satisfaction you never said what you would like," Ren said, and for some reason he had his gentleman's smile on his face meaning he was angry about something.

"This is fine thank you Tsuruga-sama," Aries-san said smiling even though the aura off of Ren was anything, but friendly.

Without another word Ren sat beside me, and handed me a plate of my favourite foods. As soon as I smelt them I pushed the plate away and ran to the nearest trash can throwing up the fruits I had been able to eat in the limo. In an instant Ren was beside me holding my hair for me, and a bottle of water was in his other hand. The other actors, talents, or singers looked at me in concern since most of them had worked with me at least once for some sort of drama or PV.

"Are you ok Kyoko, I should have known there would have been a good reason that you would skip lunch," Ren said his voice filmed with blame as I rinsed my mouth out with water.

"It's fine," I said smiling up at him.

"Kyoko-sama I think you should go home to rest, you've just been sick, and you fainted on set today," Aries-san said his voice full of concern, and I knew he'd be reporting this to uncle later on.

"You fainted?!" Ren asked his eyes practically bugging out of his head.

"I got into the character a little too much, the scene ended with her fainting," I said trying to shrug it off again.

"Kyoko I'm taking you home now. Just let me go tell Director Ogata," Ren told me his voice saying there was no point in arguing with him.

"No you've never missed work because of being sick, so why should I? I'm a professional as well," I said stubbornly.

"When I was sick I wasn't throwing up Kyoko, so that is entirely different," he replied harshly dragging me with him to the set.

All eyes were on us as we went through the hallway to our studio, and I knew most people had never seen Ren truly angry without the gentleman's smile as a cover. Yashiro-san and Aries-san were trailing behind us, but neither of them attempted to stop Ren. The moment the doors opened all eyes were on us since Ren opened them with too much force, and the banging of the doors resounded through the room.

"Director Ogata I'm sorry, but Kyoko and I are leaving. She's being stubborn about not going home even though she fainted at her last job, and just threw up, so I'm going to make sure she actually goes home," Ren said his teeth clenched in anger.

"Of course Ren we are already ahead of schedule with your scenes since with you two together we have no retakes, so make sure she gets better," he said smiling at Ren despite how scary he was when angry.

"You can go with Tsuruga-sama alone Kyoko-sama, I will meet with you in the same place tomorrow, but if you plan to go in with Tsuruga-sama call, and I will wait for you on set or at LME," Aries-san told us bowing before leaving.

Even Yashiro-san didn't stay with us, and I have no clue where he went off to as Ren led me down to the car park. He spoke no words as he opened the door for me, and I got into the car. My stomach was still churning slightly, but I knew as long as I didn't smell food right now I'd be fine. The tension in the car was unbelievable, and I had never seen him so angry with me before. I opened my mouth so many times to speak, but by the time I actually worked up the nerve to say anything we were at his apartment.

Instead of letting me out this time Ren just picked me up, and carried me to the elevator. There were so many people watching us, but Ren didn't put me down once on the way up. I wish he had though because the moment he stepped through the door carrying me Otou-san and Julie-san were in front of us with concerned expressions on their faces.

"Oh no what happened?" Julie asked as Ren led me into his bedroom, and put me down on the bed.

"I told you before we left I was fine you didn't have to carry me all the way to your apartment Ren," I huffed at him angrily as Otou-san looked at us amused.

"You fainted on your first set, and get violently sick when we went for lunch, there is no way I'm going to risk hurting you because you are embarrassed about being carried!" Ren said his eyes glazed with fury.

"Why should you care anyway it's not like you even trust me, and to care for someone you need to trust them," I shouted back angrily before storming into the bathroom.

I could hear them knocking on the locked door as I puked more into the toilet. How they can call this morning sickness when it has only struck me in the afternoon so far I have no clue. A part of me knew I wasn't being fair to lock them out when they were worried about me, and who am I to talk about trust when I haven't told anyone I was Reina Takarada even though I've known since my eighteenth birthday.

After I was done I unlocked the door, and was immediately surrounded by three sets of arms. My first thought was that they had found the paperwork in my purse until I remembered that my purse was still with Aries-san since I had asked him to hold it for me well I filmed. They all looked concerned as they stared into my eyes, and I wondered if Julie-san being a mother herself had realized what was really wrong with me.

"We are so sorry that we never told you Ren is Kuon sweetheart," Julie-san whispered into my hair.

"It's fine I have no right to say anything Julie-san I have my secrets as well," I told her sadly.

"Please call me Okaa-san like you call Kuu Otou-san," she said warmly tears running down her cheeks as they all released me from the hug.

"Thank you Julie my mother died when I was fourteen so I'm glad I can have a mother again," I said without realizing what I was admitting.

"Kyoko I thought your mother left you when you were a child with the Fuwa's," Otou-san said confused.

"I'm tired, I need to go to bed," I said dodging the conversation.

Otou-san and Okaa-san left, but I knew they'd question me again about it later. I expected Ren to leave as well, and was shocked when he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into the bed. He never said another word as he pulled me tight against him, and we drifted off to sleep. The last thing I saw before my eyes closed was his content expression on his face as we cuddled.


	4. Chapter 4: Mothers and Confrontations

Chapter 4: Mothers and Confrontations

The next morning I woke up in Ren's bed instead of the spare room I had fallen asleep in. Surprisingly Ren was nowhere to be seen, but I could hear someone walking around in the apartment. Stretching to get up I was glad that there was no more sickness right now, and hopefully they didn't cancel my jobs. How am I supposed to tell them that I'm not actually sick, and that this is natural?

"Good morning Kyoko did you have a good sleep sweetheart?" Okaa-san asked as she came into the room a bright smile on her face.

"Yeah," I said a little apprehensive since I had heard of how bad a cook Okaa-san was when I glanced at the tray in her hands.

"Don't worry Kuu made it before he and Kuon left. We moved you in here last night because you wouldn't stop tossing and turning, and Kuu and I stayed in the spare room. I know better than to let a pregnant woman eat my cooking," she said smiling as I smiled back before her words registered and I stared at her in shock my eyes wide.

"What do you mean pregnant? That's silly," I said with a laugh trying to bury the shock I felt.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone Kyoko, but you'll find women who have had children, or men who were with their wives all the way, can recognize the signs of early pregnancy," she told me gently as she rubbed my back.

"Does Otou-san know?" I asked fearfully.

"Do you mean my husband or Lory?" she asked once again shocking me.

I couldn't even speak at that revelation that she knew Lory was my father. Wait she could just think because Maria calls me Onee-sama I think of him as a father too. No one can know that I'm a Takarada I have to tell her now. Come on Rei you can tell her that you have no clue what she's talking about if you stay frozen she will know that she's right.

"Last night during your nightmare you began to sweat, and I saw your birthmark. Besides I saw Kent on the news, and there is no way he'd go back into the bodyguard business unless if it was to help his half-brother Ian," she informed me with a smile as she helped prop me up so that I could eat.

"Did anyone else see my birthmark?"

"No I made the boys get out telling them that it wasn't right for either of them to watch me sponge you down. Kuon wanted to argue, but I just gave him the same glare I had given him as a child before I forced him to eat, and he left quietly after that," she said smirking.

"Why are you keeping my secret Okaa-san? I know that you can see Oyaji has been suffering, so why haven't you told him that you know where I am. Even Onii-sama suffered when I was kidnapped from what I read once I knew who my mother had been," I said on the verge of tears.

"It's because I know how you feel Kuon is doing something similar, and you probably won't tell him the truth until you're an actress rich and successful enough to not be called a gold digger. You're probably doing the same thing with the baby's father who I'm guessing is your husband because of the rings you have hanging around your neck," she said kindly soothing my hair back.

"I am married to the father, but I'm worried about this child's future. With who Oyaji is this child would suffer greatly, but I also want to end his and Onii-sama's suffering once and for all. Maria herself has enough people going after her, and needs bodyguards around her all the time, I want my child to have the normal life I never had," I told her tears running down my face.

Most people wouldn't understand my pain with this decision, and I wouldn't think Julie would have either if I hadn't known about Kuon already. She was the first mother I've ever had not that I blame Saena for anything, she tried her best, but seeing me all the time made her think of her own child. If I hadn't known if this child was dead or alive, and was looking after another child who'd already been kidnapped from her custody once, I wouldn't be able to stay around either. At least she tried to make sure I was safe with the Fuwa's before she took off.

"You now Kyoko I saw your schedule, and you don't have anything until one, so why don't we take you for an ultrasound. I'm sure you haven't had one yet, and it would be fun to have a mother daughter day don't you think?" Okaa-san asked her eyes switching into the puppy dog look Kuon had always used as Cain Heel.

"I guess we could," I said hesitantly worried about what reporters would say seeing Julie Hizuri walk with another woman into a clinic.

"We can go disguised if you want, and to any doctor you know you can trust sweetheart," Okaa-san said hugging me tightly against her.

Before we left Okaa-san made sure she was disguised as someone else, and I donned the familiar attire of Misao. The last few years I'd become more recognizable by people as myself, and I knew that it would be a scandal well people tried to figure out who my child's father is. Okaa-san and I didn't even take the car left for her by Otou-san and Oyaji because it would be to noticeable for people to recognize. Instead we called a cab to meet us out front.

I could see Aries-san waiting for me out front, and felt bad for avoiding him, but I didn't want uncle to know about my child yet. It worries me that my child will be famous before it's even born, and I know that Okaa-san understands just as well as I do. The cab driver didn't even spare us a second glance as we got into the vehicle, and I gave him the address to Alain's clinic. Okaa-san's eyes widened at the address, and I wondered why she would find the address so familiar.

We drove in silence because Okaa-san was off in dream land probably thinking of what a child of mine would look like. It even surprised me that she hadn't asked if Kuon is my husband after knowing that I had never said it wasn't me he had married, but that they wouldn't find Mogami Kyoko as the name on the license. At times she looked slightly worried and kept glancing down at her phone as if she was expecting Otou-san to call any minute demanding to know where we are.

Finally after what felt like an eternity we arrived at Alain's clinic, and my heart almost stopped as we pulled in. Oyaji's familiar gold limo was parked just outside the clinic, but he was nowhere to be seen. We got out of the cab, and paid the driver a little reluctantly, and I knew Julie wanted to turn back as much as I did. For different reasons though, she was most likely worried that she'd accidentally tell him that I'm actually Reina, and I was worried about everyone connecting the dots to my abuse.

"Why are you so worried that one patient hasn't been in too see you even though she was here two days ago Alain?" I heard Oyaji's voice drift through the air asking, and no one paid attention as we entered.

"You watched the news the other day didn't you Lory, I'm certain that the girl that manic was after was a patient of mine," Alain's distressed voice said back I could practically hear the tears in his voice.

"Misao," I heard one of the nurses exclaim in relief loud enough for both men to hear from Alain's office.

Seconds later I was wrapped in the warm arms of the man who had been making sure I wouldn't die from my injuries. The tears were rolling down his face as Okaa-san looked back at me looking highly amused at Alain's antics. I had never realized before now how truly worried Alain had been about me all this time, and I felt horrible for not making sure he knew I was alive long before this.

"Alain what's wrong?" I asked as I pat his back awkwardly.

"I was so afraid we'd lost you again," he whispered only loud enough for me to hear, and I was confused what did he mean lose me again. I had never met Alain before the maniac incident, so why was he so worried.

"Onii-chan don't you think you're scaring the poor young lady?"

With that first word I felt myself completely freeze as I worried about whether or not Alain had known the entire time who I was. Everything made sense now as to why he was always so worried about me because I knew he wasn't in love with me. It also made me realize why Julie Okaa-san had been so shocked at the address I had given she knew Alain worked here. Oyaji seemed oblivious to the storm he had released inside me as I stared into Alain's eyes realizing he was my uncle for the first time.

"Alain I didn't know you had any family," I said nonchalantly as if I didn't recognize the man who called him brother as one of the biggest entertainment icon's in Japan.

"I'm sure you didn't Misao," he said hugging me.

"I've heard much about you Alain, and I'd like to thank you for helping my daughter when she was too stubborn to come to me," Julie said her voice taking on the Canadian accent within her Japanese like I'd been doing.

"I will always help those in need, misses..."

"You can just call me Zana Alain," she said holding her hand out for him to shake.

"A pleasure Zana, so what can I do for you ladies today?" he asked as Lory just looked at us as if he was trying to figure out how he knew us.

"Well considering everything that's been happening Alain I had realized I'd never had an ultra sound scheduled yet, and Okaa-san wanted me to get my first one," I said smiling brightly.

Oyaji looked at us confused as if he was surprised with how worried Alain had been that there was nothing more than friendship between us. The master of love also seemed to have trouble placing where he knew us, and I was happy that Julie Okaa-san had followed my lead. Then his eyes suddenly lit up, and it was as if a real light bulb was over his head.

"You're the Canadian girl I asked about donating money to the clinic," he said snapping his fingers.

"Yes I am," I said shyly.

"I guess you only just found out about your child then and wanted to tell the father first which is why you said you were here for anemia," he went on.

Suddenly I felt the air around me become colder, and I knew it was because I had become distressed. Truthfully he should have been the first to find out, and I wish I could tell him, but I don't want this child's life in danger before it even has a chance to live. I could see Okaa-san and Alain look at me, and their eyes widened as they both realized that I had never told the father. Oyaji's eyes widened in realization as well when he felt the distressed atmosphere I was putting off.

"He's not in your life any more is he?" he asked kindly.

"Not of his own choice," I said, and I watched as all of their eyes widened more, and realized they thought I meant he was dead. "My husband is still alive, but with the danger I've been in lately I decided it was best to go into hiding before I knew, and I never got the chance to tell him."

"So it really was you on the news then Misao?" Alain asked his voice dropping several octaves.

I knew I should lie knowing that Okaa-san knew everything, but I also knew that they'd never forgive me later on if I did. Oyaji looked at me his eyes widened as he realized that the day we had met was also the day the maniac had committed suicide. Alain's expression was the worst though especially know that I knew he knew I was his niece.

"Yes," I said my voice a breathy whisper of fear.

"Why would you let him do something like that to you Re.. Misao?" Alain begged.

"You should know the feeling more than any one Alain you watched the news, and I told you myself. That maniac was after my niece, and I couldn't let her die. What's six months of pain compared to making sure she lived?" I asked tears going down my face.

"You know I would have done anything to help you Misao," he told me shaking me gently as he stared at me through his tear socked eyes.

"Maybe I would have if you had been more forth coming about who you are Alain. If you had been then I would have known you could actually protect her instead of thinking nothing could have been done," I said my voice calm as I kept my anger under rein.

"Do you think your father would have stopped by, and let this happen Misao? He would have found a way to keep both of you alive," he told me.

"Yet that would mean he'd have to know where I am Alain, and that would put us into even more danger. If even one of his enemies find me they will use her against me to make me go willingly. Can you guarantee with knowing how head strong she is that she wouldn't find a way to slip away from any bodyguards he hires?" I asked making sure that the mini speech was only loud enough for him to hear.

"You're right she wouldn't stay with them," he whispered back sighing in defeat.

"Besides it's not like it killed me Alain," I said loud enough for the other two to hear.

"I'm so sorry for what happened to you Misao, if you'd like I can talk to an FBI friend to make sure that your name is kept out of the story?" Oyaji offered dabbing his eyes with his handkerchief.

"Thank you sir, but it would be best just to ask them not to mention any names that can relate. Since I'm in hiding using my fake name to ask them not to mention would be weird, no?" I asked. "Now Alain I've lived chatting, but Okaa-san and I will be late if we don't go soon, so can we schedule my ultrasound now?"

"I don't have anything right now, so just come on back Misao," he told me.

With that Oyaji was left behind still battling his tears as Okaa-san followed me into the room. The air still held the tense atmosphere that it had from our argument, and I knew once we were alone Okaa-san would question me about what had happened with the maniac. As I got ready to take the ultrasound I wasn't even paying attention to the procedure as he glided the instrument over my stomach.

"Looks like you'll need double of everything Reina," he said using my real name for the first time that I almost missed the whole sentence.

"What do you mean double?" I asked my eyes widening in confusion as Okaa-san giggled beside me.

"He means you're having twins sweetheart," she told me with a big smile.

"Twins?" I asked amazed.

"You know Reina I'm surprised that he isn't actively involved in your life considering what Ian told me about him, and what I know from associates. It's also funny that your father hasn't noticed the addition to the family register," Alain said laughing the tense atmosphere completely gone.

"Oyaji has no reason to look at the family register, and I'm surprised you know since Johnny said he wouldn't notify the family about the addition since I had Oyaji's signature since I'm still not 20 yet," I said pouting.

"How did you manage to get him to sign a marriage acceptance thing without him realizing what it was, or that it wasn't the name he knew you as?"

"I told him that it was a form for a love me assignment involving the man he knows I'm in love with," I said laughing.

"I still think you should tell him he's going to be a father sweetheart. Even if it means you both have to come clean to the public about being married," Alain told me sadly.

"I can't then he'd keep too close of an eye on me. He's been the same since we were children, and he begged Setsuo-nii to fake marry us," I said a sad smile on my face.

"Sweetheart we better go before they get worried it's almost time for your next job, and I know you'll want to make sure he eats," Okaa-san said.

With that we left, and I was glad I had been able to keep Alain from saying his name. If Okaa-san knew the truth would she hate me for lying? How long do I have before the pregnancy gets noticeable? Should I leave LME before I start to show, and what would Ren say about his kohai being pregnant? Is he right when he said I'll have to reveal the truth to everyone, or should I let them all think the worst about me? Can I really risk this child and go into the light as Reina Takarada, and announce my marriage? Would Oyaji look at the family registry soon, and notice that there was only a handful of people who could be Reina? How much time do I have left as Mogami Kyoko?


End file.
